


Shingeki no Beauty and the Beast

by Dragonpie



Series: Shingeki no Fairytales [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A gender Hanji, A gender character, Beauty and the Beast AU, Connie is a horse, F/F, creative casting, fairytale AU, slight fourth wall breaking, sorry Reiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpie/pseuds/Dragonpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingeki meets beauty and the beast. you all know the plot so i wont explain it, there's been a few changes as usual. Enjoy my first ever Yuri fanfic. go YumiKuri!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingeki no Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended to save yumikuri for the mermaids but am now saving the mermaids for either the rirens or a more awkward ship.  
> FEEL FREE TO FOLLOW ME on Tumblr: ElenaWeeb.

A stormy night saw an old – well not _old_ per se – tattered (Read: _stylish?_ ) witch in search of shelter. Now keep in mind that this happened quite a while ago and back then there were no droves of motel-hotels pouring out of the cracks of society.

In fact there was only one building within her vicinity and it was a long shot but she decided – stupidly – to go there.

Inside that building – castle – lived prince – _er­_ princess, Ymir. She was piggish and rude and had no social skills to speak of.

Her servants detested her, loathed her, hated her with white hot fury from the very depths of their hearts. They’d even scheduled a coup for – well let’s say Tuesday the following week.

But the witch didn’t care about that. all she wanted was a place to rest her witchy head.

That night for some reason which will remain unexplained, Ymir answered the castle door herself to greet the witch.

“Please, may I take shelter here?” the witch asked, drenched from the storm.

“No,” was all Ymir said, though historians would later come to exaggerate this part, as I will now do to the next;

The witch fell to her knees and shrieked.

“Whoa chill,” Ymir said.

“Beast!” the witch hissed, “You are an ugly person, inside and now _out!”_

And with a wave of her witchy hands, Ymir found herself surrounded by a ghastly pink light, lifting her off the ground and seeping into her body.

“You have no regard for human – well sort of – life!” The witch exclaimed, “You have no _compassion!_ And for this you will be punished!”

When the light vanished Ymir caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as lightning cracked outside.

That witch – she had turned Ymir into a _titan_.

But smaller. Relatively human sized. Part way between titan and human sized. Not too big but not small enough to be mistook for a mutated human.

“What have you done?” Ymir cried out dramatically, “All because I wouldn’t let you stay?”

“Hm now that you say it out loud it does seem quite harsh,” the witch mused, “Alright I will give you a chance; as soon as this rose,” at this point she held out a rose with a dozen bright petals, “wilts and loses all of its petals, you will be stuck like this forever. But, if you are able to convince somebody to fall in love with that horrendous personality of yours, I will reverse what I have done.”

 “Aw come on can’t you cut me a little slack?”

The witch shook her head and was about to leave before she turned to give the princess a devilish smile.

“Oh, your servants should be waking up any minute now,” she said.

Disgusted – and frankly a little sick of her shit – Ymir slammed the castle door in the witches face.

People from the next kingdom over were able to hear the screams radiating from the castle.

Sixty years passed – though in her titan form Ymir didn’t age – and the kingdom grew and evolved.

Ymir spent almost Sixty years holed up with only her slowly wilting rose, and a magic mirror which allowed her to see the outside world.

The witch visited from time to time, the only – slightly – human contact the castle received any longer.

Her servants remained faithful, as without her they too were cursed; cursed to possess the furniture and serve the castle for all eternity. They took it upon themselves to assure their master – no matter how they detested her – that things would soon work themselves out, but Ymir never believed it.

She had abandoned all hope.

She knew there was not a soul in the world kind and pure enough to fall in love with her now.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?

 

* * *

 

A few miles away in the kingdom, below the hill where the castle stood tall and dark, a young girl was walking through town with her nose in a book.

Krista Lenz was considered to be the most beautiful girl in the kingdom, yet everybody marveled at the way she was constantly stuck in another world.

They called her strange because they didn’t understand her, and some girls took the opportunity to shun her because of it, though they were only jealous of her beauty.

On this find day Krista could be seen strolling through the town, dodging every obstacle in her way all while continuing to read. She knew the town so well by now that it was no trouble to navigate even without her sight.

Eighteen years of living there and a lot of trial and error (Read: near fatal accidents) had instilled this skill within her.

People greeted her on the streets and she replied without missing a beat, never one to be rude to others. Even those who envied her would describe Krista as an angel.

She entered the local library which was virtually empty – much like the minds of the villagers – except for the eccentric book clerk, Hanji.

“Krista, back so soon?” they asked, taking the book, “It feels like only yesterday you were taking this one out.”

“It _was_ yesterday,” Krista pointed out.

She started to scan the shelves for a new read, but the library was small and she had read everything from romance novels to cook books.

“Yeah well, how did you find it?” Hanji asked, “You’ve taken the same book out twenty times already!”

“Yes it’s my favorite,” Krista said.

“Oh! Well then you may keep it!”

“W-what? Are you sure?”

“Yes, now go, go!” Hanji exclaimed, ushering the girl outside. “Get some sunlight, go and have an adventure! You spend too much time inside, dear!”

“What are you talking about? You haven’t been outside in eighteen years!”

“No look, it’s making you stir crazy. Thank you for coming, goodbye now!”

The door slammed shut behind Krista and she huffed, book in hand, stomping away.

“Crazy,” she muttered.

She was about to head home when a shadow and a tall figure blocked her way.

“What is this?” the book was snatched out of Krista’s hands, “you’re not _reading_ are you? Women shouldn’t be _reading_ especially not women as beautiful as you!”

“Give it back Reiner,” Krista said calmly.

“Marry me,” Reiner countered, “wouldn’t you be much happier as a wife?”

“Not to a _brute!_ ”

Reiner looked socked, clutching his hand over his heart. He turned to his taller friend – his special friend – Bertholdt.

“Did you hear that – she just called me a _brute!_ _Me_ – a, a _brute!_ ”

“I wouldn’t disagree,” Bertholdt said very quietly.

“ _What?!”_

“I – I mean – how _unthinkable?”_

Krista sighed.

“I suppose that was a tad harsh, she said, “let me rephrase; I would rather stay home and help my father.”

“you mean your lunatic father?”

“Hey! My father is not – okay maybe he is, so what?”

Suddenly an explosion could be heard over a nearby hill – conveniently where Krista’s house was – she swore under her breath and ran towards the source of the noise.

“I give up!” a voice exclaimed from inside the cellar.

“Father no,” Krista called, “You mustn’t say such things!”

She frowned at the sight of smoke pouring form below the house. Sometimes her father could be so stupid!

“You’ll finish your invention, make it to the market and become a world famous inventor!”

“Of course, what was I thinking?” her father – Erwin – asked himself, “I’ll complete it for sure I will!”

Krista shook her head.

“He certainly bounces back fast.”

“Krista dear, make yourself useful and hand me that log,” Erwin said, already beneath his invention once more.

Krista did as she was told and watched her father wind the contraption up.

It whizzed and whirred and made a lot of unnecessary noise before finally an axe swung down and chopped through the log, the machine tossing the halves aside and lining up another log.

“It works!” Krista exclaimed, moments before Erwin had the chance to, “it really works!”

“Of course it does! Did you ever doubt me?”

“Of course not father,” Krista lied.

“Good, now help me load this onto the trailer and I’ll be on my way.”

Once it was loaded and their horse Connie was saddled up, Krista waved her father off.

“Good luck, and please be careful,” she called.

 

* * *

 

Connie was a good horse. He knew exactly where he was going no doubt about it. He was better than a car programmed with GPS and Google maps and whatever else you want to put in your car.

But Erwin was a stubborn man who believed he knew every shortcut.

Only half an hour in and they were already lost due to Erwin’s incessant pulling of the reins and shifting of directions.

“No, no, no, this isn’t right,” Erwin said, “where are you taking me boy?”

It was dark and foggy and neither could see all too well, at one point Connie just gave up and decided to ditch the old man before the wolves got both of them.

Sure Krista would understand!

Alone and scared, Erwin was chased down by wolves to the gate of a fantastic castle. He hadn’t known this kingdom had a – oh well now it made sense that they would have a monarch, but the castle looked so worn down.

Still, anything was better than being devoured by wolves.

“H-hello?” he called out upon entering the castle, “Hello is anybody here?”

He could hear small voices whispering.

“Just keep quiet and he’ll go away,” one said.

“Don’t be rude you horse-face, he is our guest.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Then don’t be a jerk!”

“H-hello?” Erwin tried again, “Please I don’t mean to intrude but I’ve lost my horse and I have no way to get home.”

He heard a sigh.

“We cannot send him back out into the cold, now can we?”

“I suppose you’re right, but if _she_ catches wind of this –”

“Don’t be stupid, he’s a man, she was once a woman, don’t you think maybe..?”

The voice stopped when Erwin lifted up a candle-stick.

“Why hello there,” one voice continued.

“W-who said that?”

“I did!” the candlestick exclaimed.

Erwin was so shocked he nearly dropped it.

“Why, this is amazing,” he said. “How is this done?”

“Eren, quit fooling around!” a clock hissed from the same table.

“Oh shut it Jean, live a little!” _Eren_ exclaimed. “Come, warm yourself by the fire, right through there,” Eren pointed one of his candles to a room at the end of the long hall.

Erwin decided he must be hallucinating; the wolves must’ve gotten him and he was going crazy due to the pain, so he let go of reality and followed the candle-holders directions.

“No, not in here,” the clock said, following them, “if the master sees.”

“She won’t, Jean,” Eren assured. “Now please sir, sit down.”

Erwin was urged to sit down on a lone chair situated in front of a roaring fire. A footrest came racing into the room and lifted up his feet, while a tray wheeled itself in. sitting atop it was a teapot and a small chipped cup.

“Would you like some tea?” the teapot drawled.

She poured some into the cup regardless.

“Mikasa!” Jean hissed.

As usual she was ignored.

“I don’t want to do this,” the teacup spluttered as Erwin picked it up.

“Show some manners Armin,” Eren said with a haughty laugh, “he’s our guest! It’s only right you should let him drink out of you.”

“That’s disgust – ing!” Armin said, “I never asked to be a tea – cup!”

He was set down after a few sips, feeling dirty and ashamed of himself.

“This sure is a nice castle,” Erwin stated, looking around, “Who owns it?”

Suddenly a shadow came over the room and yet another voice spoke.

“ _I do.”_

Erwin turned to see the strangest, most horrifying sight the castle had yet to offer.

“Holy shit a _titan!_ ” he exclaimed, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me!”

“What, I’m not going to hurt you,” Ymir said.

“What are you going to do with him then, put him in the dungeon?” Eren asked.

“Yes, that seems like fair punishment,” Jean agreed, “we’ll escort him there.”

“No please!” Erwin cried.

“Wait, I don’t want to keep him here, just get out!”

But Ymir was ignored and Erwin was led to the dungeon to remain for the rest of his life.

 

* * *

 

Back home, Krista was burrowed inside her house, hoping to trick Reiner into believing she wasn’t home.

He’d been at her door for ten minutes and by now it was clear that he wasn’t going away.

She decided simply to let him in and get it over with.

“Morning Reiner,” she said, frowning as he barged straight into her house.

“Good morning Krista, I have a _proposal_ for you,” Reiner said.

“Oh _really?”_

Reiner invited himself further into the house, looking around and touching all of her things.

“Picture this; a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over an open fire and _you_ my little wife, rubbing my feet.”

Krista fought off the urge to gag. She had to be polite after all.

“Oh, we’ll have six or seven,” Reiner continued.

“Dogs?”

“Kids!”

“Well, imagine that.”

“So, marry me?”

Krista was cornered, having navigated around the room to avoid Reiner but was now trapped against the door.

“Ah, I just don’t deserve you,” she tried.

“Well nobody _does.”_

 _“_ We’re just too different; I mean you’re a _man_ and I’m a _woman –_ ”

“What are you talking about? That’s how it’s meant to be!”

Krista took a deep breath and clasped the handle. It was now or never.

“I’m sorry but I like women!”

She opened the door and posed Reiner out before closing and locking it.

A few unanswered knocks at the door and he seemed to give up.

Krista went out back to feed the chickens.

“Mrs. Krista Braun, _oh_ can you imagine? His little wife?” she exclaimed to her chickens, “No not me, I want more than just this provincial life! I want adventure, danger, romance, not some brutish courtship!”

At that moment Connie came back sans trailer.

“Connie, where’s father?” Krista asked, petting the horse, trying to calm him.

Connie, facing a terrible language barrier, pointed his nose towards the forest.

Krista climbed onto his back.

“Connie, take me to my father.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later they came to a castle, the gates slightly ajar. Krista led Connie to rest just inside the walls before heading inside. She pushed open the heavy wooden doors and tried not to breathe in too much dust.

“Oh, what a beautiful castle,” she said, unaware that she was being watched.

She began to travel down a staircase and grabbed a candlestick along the way.

“Father?” she called out, “Father are you here?”

“Krista, is that you?”

She heard Erwin’s voice coming from behind a thick wooden door.

“Father are you okay?”

Krista ran to the door, futilely trying to open it.

“Yes I’m fine,” Erwin said, “Krista you’ve got to get out of here! There’s a –”

“Leave now,” a voice boomed from the stairs.

Krista thought for a moment that her soul had left her body out of fear, before she collected her composure.

“I-I’m sorry, whoever you are, but I can’t leave without my father.”

“Krista don’t be stupid, I’ll be okay!”

“You can take him,” Ymir said, “I never wanted him anyway.”

“Please!” Krista continued as though she hadn’t heard, “I’ll do _anything_ just let my father go!”

“I told you already, I –”

“Anything?”

The candle stick came to life in Krista’s hands, though she wasn’t nearly as shocked as her father had been.

“Yes, anything,” she repeated.

“Then why don’t you trade places?” The candle stick suggested.

This seemed to catch Ymir’s attention. She stared for a moment at the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen.

Krista was a short petite blonde who seemed to light up even this gloomy castle with her bright blue eyes and infallible smile. Surely this would be better than some old man!

“Yes, if you promise to stay here with me forever, then I will let your father go,” she said.

“Could you – step into the light?” Krista asked.

There was a moment where nothing happened before finally, a figure stepped forward.

Krista gasped and Eren had to hold on for dear life to avoid being dropped to the floor.

“Well I – I wasn’t expecting a titan,” Krista murmured, “Consider me surprised.”

She smiled cheekily and held out her hand, “it’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Krista. And yours?”

“I’m not interested in your name; you are my prisoner now,” Ymir said.

She made quick work of unlocking the cell only to switch Erwin with his daughter – ignoring the horrible cries and protesting from the old man. She dragged him outside to a carriage which sprang to life.

“Take him to the village,” Ymir said.

She returned inside where both Eren and Jean were waiting for her.

“Hey, this is your chance to break the spell,” Eren told her, “Go and talk to the girl, say something romantic!”

“As if she knows anything about romance,” Jean countered – forgetting that Ymir was right in front of him – “Just _try_ to be nice. Offer her a nicer room, treat her as a guest not a prisoner.”

“What’s the point?”

“Well it couldn’t hurt to try now could it?” Eren persisted.

As usual they wouldn’t listen to a word Ymir was saying. They led her to the dungeon where Krista had settled herself in.

“This sure is a beautiful dungeon,” Krista said when she heard the door open, “I especially like that heaping pile of trash in the corner.”

“Uh – thanks?” Ymir tried. She cleared her throat and tried again, realizing that hadn’t exactly been complement, “this castle – this will be your new home.”

“ _Lovely_ ” Krista said.

Ymir tried not to roll her eyes. Was this girl always so sarcastic?

“if you follow me, I’ll show you to your new room.”

“New room?”

“Would you rather stay in this cell forever?”

“Well it would make more sense as I am your prisoner.”

“Yes well, as you’ll be staying here forever I’d like to see to it that you are comfortable,” Ymir tried, “Please, follow me.”

Krista did as she was told though not quite understanding the point of it. they walked in silence for a time before the candlestick could no longer take it.

“Say something,” he whispered to Ymir.

“I uh –”

“You don’t have many guests here do you?” Krista asked.

“Wow, how’d you guess?” Eren asked.

At this rate it would be quicker if he were responsible for seducing the girl! Not that he would – a certain duster would have his throat if he even tried!

“it’s quite dark and dusty; not exactly what you’d expect from a tourist site.”

“It’s not dusty!” Eren exclaimed, “And if it is, what else do you expect? It isn’t exactly easy to clean a place this big when you’re barely even a foot tall!”

“Relax, he can’t hear us,” Jean said.

He was following closely behind on the ground.

“We can _never_ be too careful.”

“Who is he –”

“So your name is Krista? That’s uh – interesting?” Ymir phrased it like a question, unsure of what she was saying.

“Yes and would you care to tell me yours?”

“Mine? My name is Ymir; I ruled this land a very long time ago.”

“Oh,” was all Krista could think to say.

They walked on for a while longer Ymir pointing things out on occasion.

“What’s up there?” Krista asked, pointing towards a flight of stairs.

“That’s the west wing. It’s –”

“Forbidden? I understand.”

“What? No, you can go up there if you –”

“Don’t worry, I will _never_ disobey you.”

“But I – fine, do whatever you want,” Ymir said.

She was used to being ignored by now.

Finally they stopped at a door.

“This will be your room,” Ymir said, opening the door to reveal a surprisingly clean bedroom. “If you need anything, my servants will tend you.”

Eren sighed.

This was _hopeless._

“Would you like to join Ymir for dinner?” he asked

“What, you don’t have to –”

“Oh um – sure?” Krista replied.

“Wonderful! Somebody will come and get you once dinner is ready,” Eren pushed her inside and shoved the door closed before Ymir could say anything.

“And _that_ is how you get a date.”

 

* * *

 

Krista lay back on the bed – it was the most comfortable bed she’d ever seen!

Oh, what had she gotten into?

A titan? She was a prisoner of a titan! Albeit this was a lovely new home but she would never see her father or her village ever again!

She needed something to drink!

At that moment there was a knock at the door and a tray wheeled itself in. on top of it sat a teapot and a teacup, both of which were clearly enchanted as was the rest of the castle.

“Hello, I am Mikasa,” the teapot said, “would you like some tea?”

“Please don’t make me do this,” the teacup said.

Again he was ignored and filled with tea.

“Is it okay?” Krista asked, lifting the teacup skeptically.

“Yes, he likes it,” Mikasa said, “Armin, be polite.”

Convinced, Krista lifted the cup to her lips and drained it, before putting it back down.

“That’s it, I quit!” Armin cried, hopping to the edge of the tray.

“You can’t quit!”

Suddenly the wardrobe burst to life, it’s voice booming throughout the room.

It’s eyes spotted Krista who sat on the bed clearly still frightened.

“Oh and who is this?” the wardrobe asked, “Hello, I’m Sasha! I’d shake your hand if I had any.”

“No need,” Krista said. “Thank you for showing me such kindness; I’m really not sure what I was expecting, especially with such a strange _being_ controlling this castle.”

“Oh, she isn’t so bad,” Mikasa drawled.

“Don’t listen to her, run while you can!” Armin exclaimed.

“Do you want to be a teacup for the rest of your life?”

“Ah, forget what I just said Miss! This place is _wonderful_ and Ymir is just the best boss ever!”

Krista picked the small teacup up once again.

“Oh, I wish there was some way to help you all,” she said.

Armin looked as though he were about to say something but the tray pulled him back down with Mikasa’s help.

“Well now we best get going,” Mikasa said, “we’ve got a meal to prepare and business to attend to.”

The tray wheeled itself back out of the room.

“That was odd,” Krista said, laying back down.

“Not as weird as it gets around here,” Sasha said, “Mmm I wonder what they’re having for dinner. Oh what I wouldn’t give just for one last day in a human body so I could eat my way into a food coma!”

“So I was right; you were all once human?” Krista asked.

“Oh uh, I don’t know about that, I could just be crazy!” Sasha exclaimed, “I know; why don’t you go and do a bit of investigating! I’m sure nobody would mind!”

“Well I have been wondering about the west wing for a while now,” Krista said, more to herself than to the wardrobe.

“Then go! I will cover for you!”

 

* * *

 

Back at a bar in the village, an arrogant music number was just coming to an end, naming Reiner as the number one bachelor in all the land.

Still he wasn’t convinced, and even more than that he was pissed at Krista’s nerve.

How _dare_ she reject him?

Still what else was there that he could do?

At that exact moment the bar door crashed open.

“Everybody! I need your help! My daughter has been kidnapped by a _titan!_ ”

Erwin burst into the bar looking as though he’d been through hell.

Of course the reception he received was a barrel worth of laughter.

“Crazy old man!” Reiner exclaimed, “Titans don’t exist!”

Beside him Bertholdt looked around with shifty eyes.

“That’s right – they _don’t,_ ” he said, throwing an awkward wink at nobody in particular.

“Shut up Bert,” Reiner said.

“Please, I’m not crazy, you’ve gotta help me!” Erwin said.

“No can do old man,” the villagers said.

They proceeded to throw him out into the cold.

Reiner sat down beside his tall friend.

“Bert, I’ve been thinking,” he said.

“A dangerous pastime indeed,” Bertholdt replied.

“Yes I know, but you see, Erwin is Krista’s father and his sanity is only so-so,” Reiner continued, _definitely_ not singing. “Now the wheels in my head have been turning, as I looked at that crazy old man, see I swore to myself that I’d marry that girl and I find myself forming a plan.”

Reiner got to his feet, not bothering to elaborate on his genius plan. He charged out of the bar and with only a moments consideration Bertholdt followed after him.

 

* * *

 

Krista stalked through the castle, careful not to be seen by anybody.

She thought maybe it would’ve been easier had she thought to wait and ask that nice – albeit _stuffy_ – clock for a tour later. However she couldn’t go back now; she’d just found that looming set of stairs which would lead her to the one forbidden place in the entire castle.

_The west wing._

Everything up there seemed to be broken and covered in dust; like somebody had purposefully tried to destroy this part of the castle.

Krista wondered what it was about this specific place that was so bad.

She went into a room at the very end of the hall only to find the space completely cluttered and ruined. She moved as best as she could through the trash littering the floors. Her eyes caught sight of a barely intact portrait which was torn into shreds. She couldn’t make out anything except the eyes, and she could tell this had once been the portrait of a young girl.

The only thing in the entire room that was left unscathed was a single red rose which sat motionless in a glass case right in front of the window. Beside it lay a small hand mirror and a chair sat next to the table both items were placed on.

From here you would be able to see the entire village – maybe even the entire _world_.

What else was out there? What was she missing?

The pink glow of the rose recaptured her attention and she looked down. It was so beautiful; the most perfect rose she had ever laid eyes on. It seemed out of place here, in such a gloomy tower.

She began to lift the glass case and made to touch the flower before she heard footsteps behind her.

“Krista? What are you doing in here?” Ymir asked.

“Oh no, what have I done?” Krista asked herself. She placed the case back over the rose and turned to face Ymir.

“I’m so sorry!” she said.

“What, no! it’s okay,” Ymir tried to say but her words were ignored.

“I’m sorry, I have no idea what I was thinking, I’ll just get out of here!”

Krista ran out of the room and out of the west wing, intending to leave the castle due to her thoughtlessness.

“Hey where are you going?” Eren asked, running after Krista.

“You haven’t had dinner yet,” Called Jean who was running just behind.

“That’s not what’s important here!” Eren hissed.

“That’s right it’s not! _You_ were supposed to be watching her, not off gallivanting with that _feather duster!”_

“Hey, you leave him out of this!” Eren said, “If he hears you –”

“I can’t stay here anymore, I’m sorry,” Krista said, looking at the other two impatiently.

Really, how inconsiderate of them to have an argument when she was trying to run away!

Having caught their attention once again Krista ran outside, Connie running up to her right away.

“Take me home Connie,” she said, climbing onto his back.

Back in the west wing, Ymir watched her go.

With a sigh she grabbed her coat.

“Everybody in this damn kingdom needs to chill.”

It felt to Krista as though they’d only been gone for a second before the sound of wolves drew scarily close. She clutched Connie’s reins tighter and tried to convince herself that she would be fine. However when the wolves began to circle Connie’s feet it became clear that that was a lie.

Krista shook her head determinedly and spurred Connie on, veering to the left and encouraging him to run as fast as he could. No doubt he could outrun the wolves – another lie – and save their lives!

The wolves circled around and ended up in front of them, causing Connie to back up, reeling onto two legs and throwing Krista onto the snowy ground – when had it _snowed?_

The wolves didn’t seem to notice her and instead attacked Connie who in turn shrieked much like she would expect a human to.

She grabbed the nearest stick to try and ward the wolves off, managing to whack a couple of them into unconsciousness before the rest turned on her. She thought for sure she was done for and closed her eyes, waiting for the worst.

But it never came.

When she opened her eyes again she saw Ymir’s titan form fighting off the remainder of the wolves who managed to get a few good shots in before running off with their tails between their legs.

Ymir was still standing but covered in blood – most of it belonging to the wolves.

“Oh, you’re injured!” Krista exclaimed.

“No, no, I’ll be fine.”

“Shh, I’ll take care of you,” Krista assured her.

Ymir couldn’t say no to that and allowed Krista and Connie to take her back to the castle.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, stop healing yourself like that!” Krista exclaimed.

“Sorry, it comes with the territory,” Ymir said.

“Well can’t you make it stop? I want to patch you up, okay?”

The two were seated at a long table in the castle’s dining hall, Ymir’s wounds cleaned and practically all healed. She allowed Krista to play nurse for a while and bandage her up despite knowing it would be no use.

Krista washed away the blood on Ymir’s hands, thinking it most likely belonged to the wolves.

She looked up into the other’s eyes, a tentative smile on her face.

“Th-thank you for saving my life back there,” she said, “And for accepting me back.”

Ymir looked away, embarrassed.

“Ah, it was nothing,” she said.

She reached out a hand to gingerly brush the hair out of Krista’s face, wiping away a speck of blood which had landed on her cheek and causing a blush to spread across her face.

On the center of the table, Eren stood doing his candlestick thing, watching the display with a smile.

If things continued this way the curse would be broken in no time.

 

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night, the bar was closed and all patrons were gone except for three.

“I don’t usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night,” one said.

“Hey, aren’t you the person who runs the library?” Bertholdt asked.

Sitting across from him and Reiner, Hanji looked quite annoyed.

“Look, there weren’t enough characters the author felt comfortable using,” they said, “Now do you want my help or not?”

“Of course we do!” Reiner said. Quietly he said, “Shut up Bert. You and your damn logic.”

“As I was saying; I don’t usually leave in the middle of the night, so you better make it worth my while.”

In response Reiner threw a bag of gold coins onto the table.

“Hm, okay I’m listening,” Hanji said.

“You see, the girl I have my heart set on, she needs a bit of persuasion,” Reiner said, putting it lightly.

Bertholdt didn’t bother to speak.

“Everybody knows her father is insane! He was in here earlier going on about a _titan_ who’d kidnapped his daughter!”

“A _titan?_ ” Hanji asked, their eyes sparkling.

“Oh uh no, not a titan,” Reiner amended, “another sort of beast, definitely not a titan.”

“Oh well, Erwin is harmless, crazy though he may be.”

“That isn’t the point! Krista would do anything to keep him from being locked up.”

Again there was no snide comment from Bertholdt.

“So, you want me to throw her father into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?” Hanji asked, “That’s awful!”

“Will you do it or not?”

Hanji nodded solemnly.

 

* * *

 

Erwin ran about his dark, empty house shoving random things into a satchel.

“If nobody will help me, I’ll go back and find her myself,” he said determinedly.

He remembered Krista’s words of encouragement from near the beginning of this story and decided there was no way he could fail. If he did, then no doubt a terrible fate would befall his daughter, he could only imagine what kind of torture she was going through right now!

He left his house and stalked off into the woods, determined to find the castle and his daughter. He managed to miss the carriage which pulled up to his house no more than five seconds later.

Reiner and Bertholdt entered the house.

“Krista? Erwin?” Reiner called.

There was no reply. The entire house was dark and cold.

“Oh well – I guess there’s nobody here so this plan won’t work,” Bertholdt, whose moral compass was pointing directly away from this place – said.

Reiner growled and grabbed his tall friend by the collar, dragging him outside and tossing him into the snow.

“They have to come back sometime,” he said, “you stay here until either Krista or her father return.”

 

* * *

 

The next day Krista was walking the snow ridden grounds, leading Connie along with her, only semi aware of anything around her.

It was beautiful here, there was so much more space than there was in her village and no brainless brutes to clog up the air. It really was nice.

Connie nudged her to get her attention and gave her a look that seemed to say he was happy as well. She hugged him and continued to walk.

Watching from a balcony on the second floor, Ymir sighed. She looked at the bandages which were wrapped redundantly around her arm.

“I’ve never felt this way about _anybody_ before,” she said quietly.

“Am I hearing right, have you managed to fall for the girl?” Eren asked from beside her.

“No!”

“Come now, love is nothing to be ashamed of,” Eren pressed.

“I wouldn’t call what you have, love,” Jean remarked.

“Oh, what would you know of such things? There’s a reason you ended up a clock and I a candlestick!”

“I just – I want to do something special for her,” Ymir mused. “But what?”

“Well there’s the usual,” Jean said, “Flowers, chocolates, promises you don’t intend to keep.”

“Sounds good,” Ymir said.

“No! It has to be something special!” Eren objected, “Something significant to _.”_

Ymir’s face brightened just a tad.

“I think I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

Krista was led through the castle, Ymir claimed to have a surprise for her.

They went hand in hand, Krista found the other’s excitement rather endearing and could only laugh at the smile on her face. Ymir reminded her of a child in that moment, attempting to impress their father or coax a smile from their mother.

It was adorable.

Finally they reached a door.

Ymir peeked inside and closed the door again, beaming at Krista.

“Close your eyes,” she said.

Krista complied, wearing her own smile, and once Ymir was sure her eyes were really closed she was led into a room.

“Okay can I open them now?” Krista asked.

“Not yet, one moment,” Ymir said.

Krista heard the sound of rustling fabric and there suddenly there was light against her eyelids as sunlight streamed into the room.

“Okay, open.”

Krista did as she was told and opened her eyes to see the biggest, most extravagant library she’d ever seen. There were spiraling staircases that went up and up and up to new layers of bookshelves, each one stacked to the point of breaking.

The room was so big she couldn’t tell where it began or where it could possibly end; she could stay here and read forever if she wanted to.

“Do you like it?” Ymir asked.

“Are you kidding? I love it!”

“Then – it’s yours.”

Krista smiled, letting out an uncertain laugh as she tried to process what was happening.

“Thank you so much!” she said once her mind started to work again.

Any response Ymir had died on her tongue when Krista embraced her before running off to explore the shelves.

Just outside the door, the servants stood watching the small display.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Eren asked, an arm wrapped around the temperamental feather duster, better known as Levi.

“If that’s what you want to call it,” the duster said.

“Can they just kiss already?” Armin asked, “I’m tired of being a damn teacup!”

As usual he was ignored.

 

* * *

 

For the next, oh I’ll say about a week, the two girls continued to spend time together doing montage-y things and growing closer by the second.

They ate their meals together, though what little manners Ymir had once possessed, diminished over her time in isolation and it was something Krista was made to deal with.

They hung out in the snowy yard together, sometimes feeding birds though Ymir was hardly interested in such things – a lie if the spark in her eyes was anything to go by, when the birds actually came to her of their own accord. It was something Krista enjoyed doing, although Ymir theorized the girl simply relished putting her in situations which compromised her comfort.

They did silly, childish things such as starting a snow war – which was all Krista’s doing, no doubt about it – and with every icy lump that hit Ymir’s face she became more sure that what she felt for Krista was _real._

Scary, but real.

Of course their favorite montage-y thing to do was reading; Ymir loved to listen to Krista read out loud, stories which told of completely different worlds.

Both of them had grown adept overtime at conceiving of worlds different from those they found themselves stuck in yet right in front of them it seemed like a beautiful story book was coming to life and happily ever after was just around the corner.

Throughout that time the castles servants worked tirelessly to get everything to sparkle and shine, in preparation for the anticipated breaking of the curse.

Oh it had been so long since any of them had walked up right and on two feet!

Eren spent the majority of the time running through the house singing “we’ll soon be human again!” and putting hope into everybody’s hearts – though he was constantly berated by Levi and Jean, both of whom simply wouldn’t admit how they wanted to sing as well.

“Anybody could break the spell at any moment!” Eren exclaimed at random moments, only to be shushed by the few who had had their hopes shattered one to many times before.

“They damn well better!” Armin yelled, “I can’t spend another day like this!”

“Not to mention the rose is starting to wilt,” Jean mentioned, “And a lot quicker than we’d anticipated. At this rate we only have a day or two left!”

“Well then it has to be tonight!” Eren declared, “Nothing like an imminent eternal curse to get you going, right?”

Jean sighed.

“I’m afraid he just might be right on this one; the quicker we get this done the better. We’ll have to do something special for them, something to set the mood!”

 

* * *

 

A few hours later found Eren upstairs with Ymir, a faceless, voiceless coatrack fussing over her appearance.

“Oh, I don’t know about all of this,” she said.

“come on, this is the night we’ve all waited so long for,” Eren said, “This isn’t just concerning you!”

He saw the concern on Ymir’s face at those words and decided to try a different approach.

“Ah, when the moment is right, you’ll know exactly what to say to tell her how you feel.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes, we all have faith in you; we know you can do it.”

“Wow that means a lot coming from a candlestick who was planning to overthrow me sixty years ago.”

Eren laughed, letting out a nostalgic sigh.

“It really was a long time ago, wasn’t it?” he asked, “You know if not for this curse you would be six feet under and I would sit on your throne.”

“Great pep talk,” Ymir muttered.

The obnoxious clearing of a throat sounded from the doorway, collecting their attention.

“Your lady awaits,” Jean said.

 

* * *

 

Thoughts rushed through Ymir’s mind as she approached the dining hall.

What if Krista didn’t share her feelings? What if she secretly hated it here – what if she hated _Ymir?_

Oh and what if Ymir had to stay a titan forever? And her servants, what if they had to possess her furniture for all eternity?

However any doubtful thoughts that were plaguing her mind disappeared almost instantly when she saw Krista.

She was wearing a golden dress which seemed to outshine the impossibly shiny room she was in. it went perfectly with her hair, and the sale she gave when Ymir entered the room made her look like an angel.

_“Beautiful.”_

The word left her mouth before Ymir could stop it, resulting in a lot of blushing and mumbling and giggling on Krista’s behalf – it was always funny to watch Ymir stumble over her words and such.

“Thank you, you look nice too,” Krista said once the other had managed to calm down.

“Oh um – thanks?”

They spent the night dancing – after an overly extravagant meal – and ended up on a balcony overlooking that spectacular view Krista saw that very first night.

From there she felt she could actually reach up and touch the stars, or like she could see the entire world.

“Krista?”

Ymir’s voice broke the calm silence that had befallen them.

“Do – do you like it here?”

Krista tore her eyes away to look up at Ymir.

“Of course; it’s beautiful.”

The smile on her face was genuine.

“But –”

“What is it, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry it’s just – I would like to see my father just one more time, just to make sure he’s alright without me,” Krista said.

Ymir thought about it for a moment before getting an idea.

She held out a hand for Krista to take, and stood to her feet.

“I have something to show you,” she said, “In the west wing.”

“But I thought I wasn’t allowed in there?”

“I never said – never mind, just come with me.”

 

* * *

 

“This is a magic mirror, it will allow you to see anybody, anywhere,” Ymir said, handing the mirror to Krista, “all you have to do is ask.”

Krista nodded and held the mirror up, noticing it didn’t show her own reflection at all.

“Show me my father,” she said quietly.

The mirror shone for a moment before revealing her father, stranded in the middle of the woods, calling out her name.

“Oh no,” she whispered, “He needs my help! I have to save him!”

She looked around frantically as though doing so would be of any use.

Ymir looked from her to the rose which was close to wilting. It wouldn’t be long before the curse became permanent, but she couldn’t bear seeing Krista worry.

“You have to go to him,” Ymir said, quietly enough that she hoped Krista wouldn’t hear her and therefore wouldn’t leave her.

“What are you saying?” Krista asked.

Had she heard right?

Ymir couldn’t look at her, no matter how Krista tried to meet her eyes, to find some sincerity or lie within them.

“You are free to go,” Ymir reiterated, feeling her heart break as she did so, “you are no longer my prisoner.”

“ _free?”_ Krista repeated.

She hadn’t felt like a prisoner here, not since the first night.

“Yes, now go.”

“Thank you so much, for everything,” Krista said, she tried to hand the mirror back but it was pushed back into her hands.

“Keep it,” Ymir said, brushing a hand through Krista’s hair, “So you’ll always have a way to look back, and remember me.”

Krista looked torn for a moment, looking down at the mirror in her hands.

“Thank you,” was all she said before she rushed out of the room to get changed.

Ymir turned back to the table which held the still covered rose.

It wouldn’t be long now.

“Well done your highness, I knew you had it in you,” Jean said, coming into the room just as Krista left, “At this rate the curse will be broken any moment now.”

“I let her go.”

“Yes, yes, that’s – I’m sorry _what?_ How could you do that, you were so close!”

“I had to.”

“But _why?_ _Why_ when you were so _close_ to breaking the spell? To returning us all to our human states? _Why?”_

By then Jean was in near hysterics – you didn’t think he _liked_ being a clock, did you?

But Ymir’s answer stopped his meltdown in its tracks.

“Because – I love her.”

 

* * *

 

“She did what?”

Eren, Mikasa, Levi and Armin were gathered around, listening to Jean’s recount of what had happened. Though terribly sad, not all of them had the same reaction.

“Is she crazy?” Eren asked, “We were so close to having our bodies back, and to taking over the castle!”

“Idiot, we’re not doing that,” Levi said, “it’s dishonest and it would be rude after everything we’ve been through. We’d have to wait at least a week now.”

“Not that we’ll ever get the chance,” Jean said dejectedly, “She let her go.”

Mikasa sighed, feeling it was her turn to say something sweet and profound.

“After all this time, she finally learned to love,” she settled with those words.

“Well that’s it, isn’t it?” Eren asked, “That should be enough to break the spell!”

“No, it’s not enough,” Levi said, “she has to love her back.”

“So there’s nothing left we can do,” Mikasa finished.

“No! No, no, no!” Armin exclaimed, “I don’t care what you four decide to do, I am not going to sit here and let myself stay a teacup the rest of my life! No way!”

They all stared at the teacup as he hopped off, muttering, _“none of you ever listen to me – make me serve tea to people when they visit – think I like being drunk out of WELL I DON’T!”_

He hopped off to catch Krista and stow away on her horse Connie as she made her escape.

 

* * *

 

“Father? Father please answer me!” Krista called out as Connie rushed her through the woods. “Father!”

She found him passed out in the snow and ran to help him up.

In a somewhat seamless transition they ended up back at their house in the village, where unbeknownst to them, Bertholdt was still standing watch.

As Krista helped her father inside, Bertholdt ran into the town to inform Reiner of their return.

Krista helped her father into bed and stayed at his side until he woke up, coughing and spluttering.

“Krista? Oh, I thought I’d never see you again!” he exclaimed once he’d caught his breath.

He pulled her into a hug so tight she almost couldn’t breathe.

“But how did you manage to escape that _titan?”_

“She let me go,” Krista said.

“What? That horrible, terrifying –”

“No father, she isn’t like that!” Krista objected, “She’s different. I think maybe –”

Krista wasn’t able to finish her sentence because at that very moment, a very familiar teacup leapt out of the bag she’d brought with her.

“Krista, what the hell do you think you’re doing running away like that?” he asked, “Don’t you have any consideration for other people?”

Of course Krista didn’t listen to the words he was saying and simply picked him up, looking at him with a smile on her face.

“Oh no, how’d you get here?” she asked in a playful tone.

Would she have to return him to the castle?

“I stowed away so I could tell you what a giant mistake you’re making!” Armin said, “Krista please, we need you back at the castle.”

“I’m sorry Armin, but I don’t know if I should go back,” Krista said.

Sure she wanted to, but how could she after what had happened?

A knock at the door saved her from having to answer that question and she put Armin back into her bag, going to answer the door.

“May I help – Oh, Hanji! You’re outside!” Krista exclaimed.

“Yes well, that whole shtick in the beginning wasn’t very well thought through,” Hanji replied, a grim expression on their face.

“So, what can I do you for then?”

“I’m here to take your father.”

Hanji moved to reveal a mob outside the house, holding torches and chanting unintelligibly.

“Don’t worry; we’ll take good care of him.”

Krista noticed the carriage outside and the logo on it. They’d come from the asylum? For her father?

“My father is _not_ crazy!”

“He was in town raving like a lunatic before!” Bertholdt yelled.

Erwin stepped outside, hearing Krista arguing with a crowd.

“Tell us again, just how big was this _titan_?” Bertholdt continued.

“Titan?” Hanji asked, “Where?”

“Oh she must’ve been at least eight, no maybe about ten feet tall!” Erwin said.

The crowd just continued to laugh.

“It’s true, you have to believe me!” Erwin yelled.

Hanji sighed.

“Take him away,” they said.

“No please, you can’t do this!” Krista said, going to her father’s aid only to be stopped in her tracks by Reiner.

“Oh it’s a real shame about your father,” he said.

“Please, you know my father isn’t insane,” Krista pleaded.

“Well, maybe I can clear this whole mess up,” Reiner said, “If –”

“If what?”

“If you’ll agree to marry me. One little word; that’s all it’ll take to get things back the way they were.”

“Never,” Krista whispered.

She ran into the house to retrieve the mirror before they could cart her father off.

“Please wait, my father isn’t crazy!” she called, “I can prove that there _is_ a titan!”

The town laughed once more.

“Go on then!” Bertholdt challenged.

Krista nodded and spoke quietly to the mirror, turning it to the town when it lit up.

“Oh my! Is it dangerous?” one woman asked.

“No, no! She’s kind and gentle, she would never hurt anybody!” Krista said.

Though she wasn’t sure if that was completely true.

Reiner grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, looking into her eyes dangerously.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you had feelings for the monster!”

Krista shook him off.

“She’s no monster Reiner; you are!”

Filled with rage – who wouldn’t be having been rejected for a titan – Reiner snatched the mirror off of her.

“She’s as crazy as her father!” he said, “The titan will make off with your children; murder your families; destroy your homes! Forget the old man; I say we kill the titan!”

“No you can’t, I won’t let you!” Krista said.

“Just try and stop us!” Reiner exclaimed.

At the same time the townspeople forced Erwin into the cellar.

“Last chance,” Reiner said.

Krista stayed silent, feeling as though her mouth were wired shut by the ugliness of the situation.

“Have it your way.”

Krista was pushed into the cellar and the door was bolted behind her.

She could only watch from the window as Reiner led the town, singing a song in bad taste about how they were going to kill the titan.

She tried everything she could to pry the window or the cellar door open but it was no use.

“I have to warn her,” she said, “this is all my fault!”

Armin had been outside watching the whole thing and was now watching Krista try and escape the cellar.

 _“Stupid – I have to do everything by myself!”_ he grumbled.

He spotted a machine which really shouldn’t have been there at all given that it was lost during one of the first scenes of this story. Nonetheless, he got it started and watched as it rushed downhill and smashed open the cellar door, freeing Krista.

“Thank you so much!” Krista said.

“There’s no time for that!”

Krista nodded and grabbed the teacup and they were off.

 

* * *

 

Using the mirror, Reiner led the mob to the titans castle, chanting and singing the entire way.

Inside the castle Ymir watched them approach from the west wing window. She hadn’t moved from the spot she’d been when Krista left.

What was the point in moving – in doing anything now?

“Ymir we have a problem!” Eren called, running into the room.

“I know,” she said.

“Well, what should we do?” Jena asked.

Ymir sighed.

She looked at the nearly wilted rose.

“Nothing,” she said, “there’s no point.”

“E-excuse me?”

“Let them come, I don’t care anymore. leave the castle if you must.”

“B-but your highness!” Eren tried.

“Come-on, it’s no use,” Jean said, “we have to waqrn the others.”

Only minutes later they were gathered in the entrance hall, the main four as well as a bunch of unimportant, nameless furniture only appearing in this scene for effect.

“It’s come to our attention that the castle will soon be under siege,” Eren started. As the words left his mouth there was a bang against the door, “being the useless master she is, Ymir has advised us to abandon ship in order to save ourselves.”

“It’s been a real adventure serving with you all,” Jean continued, “but it seems like _this_ is where our adventure ends.”

“Are you all idiots?” Levi hissed, “We can’t give up now! I didn’t put sixty years into this castle to have it stolen away by some psychotic villagers!”

“What are you saying, we can’t do anything like this and we’ll never get our human bodies back!” Mikasa said, “It’s impossible.”

“One thing at a time; right now our human bodies don’t matter.”

“Yeah, and who says we can’t take the castle like this?” Eren added.

“Enough about the coup!” Jean said.

“Will you all just shut up! I have a plan,” Levi said. “Just do as I say and there’s no way we’ll fail.”

Outside of the castle, the villagers were nearly through the door.

Reiner was leading them and yelled, “Grab whatever you find, but remember; the titan is mine!”

Finally the door broke open and the villagers stumbled inside, shocked to see a bunch of furniture piled up against the walls.

They walked through the entrance hall with caution, Bertholdt stopping to pick up a candlestick, only to be surprised said candlestick came to life and shouted, “now!”

All at once the furniture sprang to life and began to attack.

In the midst of people being beaten by inanimate objects, you could hear a feather duster grumbling _“stupid brat, I was supposed to give the signal.”_

It was a mess of villagers being beaten by coat-racks, being burned by Eren’s flames or scalded by Mikasa’s tea, or others being hit over the head by a feather duster.

In the chaos of it all nobody noticed when Reiner went up the stairs to look for the titan.

However practically everyone noticed when Sasha – who hadn’t had even page time throughout the story – threw herself down the stairs, crushing any villagers in her way.

The fight was going well until the villagers got over their shock and started to fight back.

One villager had Eren cornered, trying to melt his candles with their torch.

Fortunately Jean was there to defend his _friend_ by shoving a pair of scissors in – well lets just say a rather delicate place.

“thanks horse face,” Eren said.

“If we ever get our bodies back I’m going to kill you,” Jean replied.

This paved the way for Eren to play hero to the defenseless feather duster who would never have admitted he needed help – however clear it may have been to everyone else.

Sasha was knocking heads left and right, the strongest fighter of them all and Mikasa was tirelessly working alongside her to fend most of the village people off and chasing them out. However none of them seemed to realize it was too late.

Upstairs Reiner was searching from door to door to try and find the titan.

If he couldn’t have Krista than like hell he would let anybody else, let alone a _monster!_

Finally he came to a set of large double doors and kicked them open to reveal a sad sight indeed; the titan, fearsome as she was described, seemed to have given up on life and had not yet moved.

Oh, he would have to invent a new story; a harrowing tale of his struggle against the titan, it was either his life or hers! Yes that would be more exciting, he thought, and he fired an arrow into her back, causing the loudest roar he’d ever heard.

He kicked the titan through a window and onto the balcony, following it out into the rain where it made no move to fight back as he kicked it’s body once more.

It seemed to have given up, all hope gone from it’s sad pathetic body, but that was no matter.

“What’s wrong, titan, given up?” Reiner taunted, “To soft and kind to fight back?”

He ditched the boy and grabbed the nearest stone protrusion to bludgeon the titan with.

“Alright then; I’ll put you out of your misery.”

He readied himself for the final blow when a shrill cry stopped him in his tracks.

“Ymir!”

The titan raised it’s head, looking out onto the path. Reiner looked as well and saw a horse and –

“Krista?” the titan whispered, “you came back?”

“Connie, hurry,” Krista whispered.

Ymir watched as they rushed into the castle, and turned just as Reiner was about to deliver the final strike. She caught his weapon in just one hand, and stood to her full height, pushing against Reiner as lightning struck the castle.

They lost their balance, falling onto the roof and wrestling their way along the slippery shingles, each trying to gain the upper hand while continuously falling short.

Krista raced through the castle, leaving Connie behind and going at it on foot.

Atop the roof Ymir hid amongst the stone gargoyles, attempting to catch her breath and form a plan. Reiner walked along, smashing the heads of each gargoyle as he went past.

“Were you in love with her, titan?” he asked, “Did you honestly think she would fall for a _monster_ like you when she had somebody like me?”

Furious – and honestly feeling a little hurt – Ymir lunged at Reiner only to be struck by the stone, causing her to fall back.

“It’s over, titan!” he exclaimed, “Krista is mine!”

As those words were uttered, Ymir managed to knock the weapon out of Reiner’s hands, wrapping a hand around his throat and holding him over the edge of the roof, poised to drop him at any moment.

“Let me go, let me go!” Reiner cried, “Please don’t hurt me, I’ll do anything!”

Ymir hesitated.

A week ago she wouldn’t have any thought about it; she would’ve dropped him and watched his body break against the pavement. She probably would’ve laughed about it too.

But – somehow Krista had changed her. For the better.

She threw Reiner against the roof, sparing his life – though not sparing him any pain.

“Leave this place and never return,” she said.

Reiner nodded pathetically and scrambled to get away from the titan.

“Ymir!” Krista called from above.

She stood out a balcony on the next floor up.

“Krista,” Ymir replied, sure it was the right thing to say.

Krista held out her hand and Ymir began to climb, holding out her own hand for Krista to take.

From his place, Reiner watched on, burning with jealousy and rage.

“You came back,” Ymir said, grabbing Krista’s hand.

She reached up to brush a few wet strands of hair out of the girls face, her heart nearly stopping when her hand was grabbed and held in place by Krista’s own.

“Of course I did,” Krista said, “I should’ve never left.”

But their perfect moment was shattered as a knife sliced into Ymir’s side, the resounding roar almost causing both her and Reiner to fall – but Krista saw to it that only Reiner met a terrible death at that moment.

She pulled Ymir onto the balcony, embracing her as tears began to fall.

“Krista, please don’t cry,” Ymir said.

“It’s all my fault!” Krista said, forcing the titan to lie down.

Ymir’s servants came running to see the source of the roar, only to stop in their tracks seeing Krista and all the blood pouring from the titans side.

“I’ll be fine; I’m a titan, remember?” Ymir asked.

Of course, even in this serious a time, she was still ignored.

“Oh Ymir, I’m so sorry,” Krista said, a hand stroking the titan’s face gently. “if only I’d gotten here sooner.”

Ymir decided to play along, even as her titan abilities caused her to heal.

“No, maybe it’s better this way,” she said.

Krista shook her head.

“Please – don’t say things like that. We’re together now; everything’s going to be fine, I promise.”

 

* * *

 

“At least I got to see you – one last time – before –”

Ymir did her best to feign dying – if it was a tragedy the girl wanted, it was a tragedy the girl would get!

“No, please, please don’t leave me,” Krista said, “I – I love you.”

As the words left her mouth the final petal fell off of the rose.

The servants stared at it sadly, knowing they had missed their chance to reclaim their bodies.

Just as they were preparing to go inside and embark on the rest of their lives as inanimate objects, the sky opened up above the castle and light started to shine of all different colors, enveloping the castle and Ymir, lifting her up and seeping into her body, changing her before Krista’s very eyes.

When she was set down Ymir looked completely different; no longer a titan but instead a woman – a tall one at that – with brown hair and eyes, a face dotted with freckles and a body that wasn’t altogether feminine but at the same time clearly female.

She beamed at Krista, taking her hands and saying, “We broke the spell!” she turned to face the forest and called out, “in your face Annie!” Annie being the witch who had cursed her in the first place.

Krista looked skeptically at the woman in front of her for a moment. There was hardly any resemblance there but something just told her –

“It’s really you, isn’t it?”

Ymir nodded.

“Thank you – for setting me free,” she said.

They stared into each other’s eyes, drawing closer and closer until –

“Just kiss already, dammit!”

“Armin, shush!”

Krista smiled at the bewildered look on Ymir’s face.

She placed a hand on either side of Ymir’s face and pulled her down for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, sparks fell down from the sky, training down onto the castle causing it to melt away to its former state.

Sparks danced around the servants and one by one they regained their form.

Eren first, then Jean, Mikasa and Levi.

Ymir and Krista were broken apart by a cry of, “it’s about time! I’m getting out of here before any of you try and turn me back!”

Krista smiled and embraced the embodied teacup, dragging the candlestick, the clock, the teapot and even the feather duster into a bone-crushing group hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered, “without you all, I may never have gotten my adventure.”

“Is that all this was to you?!” Armin exclaimed, “Some sick kind of entertainment?! Is that all we –”

“Let it go, Armin,” Jean said, pulling the blonde away before he could threaten the poor girl.

Ymir led Krista inside, under the pretense of getting to see the rest of the servants forms – but we all know there were never any other servants; just a bunch of cursed furniture.

Outside Eren was finally getting to enjoy his full height. As a candlestick he’d been no taller than the feather duster but in his human form he was just a few inches taller than Levi.

“So, are we still gonna take this castle?” he asked the other, covertly wrapping an arm around the smaller man’s waist.

“things could be different now,” Levi said, leaning against the rails, “I say we give it a week.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing style you could message my tumblr(above) and share your favorite fairytale or AU that you're too lazy to write and see if i cant make it work.


End file.
